Summer Fling
by SecretKeeper2
Summary: Krum's a teacher in Hogwarts, and he's quit Quiddtich for a year for Hermione. The only thing is, Hermione is in love with a boy she met in Bulgaria. See anything wrong with this picture? Chapter 4!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Summer Fling  
  
Since No one reviewed it, I decided to give it a major rewrite.  
  
Please review, 'cause there's no point in writing if no1 is going to read it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm going to the beach." Hermione said carelessly, inching out of the door.  
  
Viktor Krum, her boyfriend, smiled "Why not I go with you, Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
For a moment, she panicked. What am I going to tell Dom? She wondered.  
  
Hermione Granger was in Bulgaria, visiting her boyfriend, Viktor Krum, whom she had met the previous year at the Triwizard tournament.  
  
After 1 week, she had made a conclusion.  
  
Krum had NO TIME to date.  
  
4 dates out of 5, Krum had had fans swamping all over him, begging for his autograph.  
  
On the 5th date, Krum had received a message from the Bulgarian Quiddtich Association that an urgent meeting was on.  
  
Hermione remembered stumbling out of the restaurant by herself, then driving aimlessly to the beach.  
  
Then, she had met Dom.  
  
She had been gazing out at the crashing waves from her car, reflecting her relationship with Viktor Krum.  
  
Then a car revved up beside her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing? Don't you know that the beach is closed?" Asked a blonde headed boy, who drove a flashy red convertible.  
  
"I wasn't thinking of going out." Hermione replied acidly.  
  
The boy gave a mock gasp. "Touchy!"  
  
Hermione whirled around to glare at him. "Look, I'm having a bad day, can't you just drive off somewhere else?"  
  
The boy gave her an appraising look, and then said in a husky voice. "I'd MUCH rather stay with you." She smiled at the memory.  
  
Then she realised Krum was still looking at her, with a puzzled smile on his face. "Why are you smiling, Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said. "OK. You can come. Why not you go an pack some stuff?" Her eyes sparkled, "it could be the first PROPER date we'll have."  
  
It worked.  
  
Krum instantly bolted.  
  
Hermione quickly pulled out her cell phone, then opened up a new message  
  
Dom:  
  
Can't see you. Boyfriend decided 2 come!  
  
Sorry.  
  
Mione.  
  
Quickly, she sent it, just as Krum walked in.  
  
"I've prepared, lets go!" Krum carried a swimming bag and a picnic basket.  
  
~#*#~#*~#~*#~*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#~*~#*~#~**~#*~#~*~#~*~##*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
They spent most of their time on the beach have a passionate pash. (hey, it rhymes!)  
  
Then, Krum decided to go to the toilet.  
  
She shrugged, "go ahead."  
  
Just as Krum disappeared, she spied a very familiar blonde head.  
  
"DOM?" She murmured, stunned.  
  
"Yes." His voice was icy.  
  
Hermione gulped.  
  
He had seen everything.  
  
"Was that your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed. "That isn't quite relevant!"  
  
"It is!" Dom cried. "If you truly loved me, as you said you did."  
  
She bowed her head. "But. you know as well as I do that this is only a summer fling, Dom."  
  
Dom clenched his fists, tightening his jaw. "Do you find him more appealing? What can he offer more than I can?" He demanded.  
  
"Dom. Please, be reasonable." Hermione said.  
  
"How can I be reasonable?"  
  
"PLEASE."  
  
He looked away. "I knew I shouldn't have started with you."  
  
Hermione glared. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You, are a MUDBLOOD. I'm a Malfoy. That's what I mean."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
That had been an update for her.  
  
A very BIG update.  
  
"DRACO?"  
  
"Yes. I thought you would've realized by now." He wore his smirk.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Oh GOD."  
  
Draco smiled eerily. "Don't worry, Granger, soon you'll forget everything. Since you want it that way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"OBLIVIATE!"  
  
Hermione sank in a to her feet. Blackness closing around her  
  
Krum found her much later.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
Her lashes fluttered. "Krum, what happened?" She asked, dazed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK. Review, people!  
  
More to be added. 


	2. What you do 4 love

2nd chapter  
  
I know, I know. I said I wouldn't update until I got 10 reviews. but I got some inspiration, so I decided 2 write.  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS.  
  
The flashback has ended!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
  
Harry slammed right onto the hard, cold concrete with a groan.  
  
"Yuck." Ron muttered disgustedly, spitting out the ashes in his mouth.  
  
"Can you see Hermione?" Harry asked, peering over the crowds in Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Ron jerked to attention. "What? You can see Hermione?" He asked, panicked. "Do I look off, Harry? C'mon. Tell me."  
  
"You look fine." Harry said, grinning, averting his eyes. Ron's interest for Hermione had grown ever since the Yule ball, when Viktor Krum asked Hermione out.  
  
"Are you sure, Harry? Are you sure she won't."  
  
"Hi, Harry!" Hermione hugged him enthusiastically, and then worry instantly came over in her eyes. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded.  
  
Ron waited expectantly for Hermione to hug him as well.  
  
However, Hermione was rummaging around her bag. "Look. read this. I bought it in a bookstore in Heathrow Airport."  
  
It was a Muggle Book titled. '1000 ways to make yourself happy, for Idiots.'  
  
"Gee. thanks." Harry said. "What does it do?"  
  
"You read it." Hermione gave him a look.  
  
Harry choked. "WHAT?"  
  
She gave a cross noise. "READING, Harry. It was in your vocabulary last year."  
  
"Death was also in his vocab as well." Ron muttered, glaring resentfully at Harry. "C'mon, Harry, let's go in." He jerked his head to the back of Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione was rummaging in her bag. "Look. I've got this for you."  
  
Ron's expression brightened. "What?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him as she handed in an intricately wrapped package. "Go on, look at it!"  
  
Ron quickly unwrapped it, having trouble with the paper. "Gee, thanks, Hermione!" He said enthusiastically, ripping open the paper.  
  
Then his expression drooped. "Nice. figurine." He said, pulling out a bronze Krum.  
  
"You were so obsessed with Krum last year. I thought you might like it. I convinced him so hard to let you. look! It's even got his signature on the back. look!"  
  
"Thanks, Mione." Ron said, forcing enthusiasm. "C'mon Harry." He quickly rushed Harry to the wall.  
  
"What is wrong with me? Do I have a burn or something?" He complained in undertone. As he prodded the bricks and they reorganized themselves to form an entrance.  
  
"You look fine." Harry said, not really caring, because right there, he saw Cho Chang.  
  
"Hey, Cho!" He said.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Cho mustered a weak smile. "How was your summer?"  
  
"It was good."  
  
"Really? That's nice."  
  
"CC! Come on! Lets go!" One of Cho's friends yanked her away.  
  
"Yeah. Bye Harry!" Cho said.  
  
"There you are." Hermione said. "Why did you go so fast?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))(((())))))((((((())))))()((((((())))))(((( ()()()()()()  
  
Later, after they brought most of their things, they had ice cream in Florean Fortescue's ice creamery.  
  
"Who do you think is going to be Moody's replacement?" Asked Ron.  
  
Harry shrugged, and then elbowed Ron. "Look at Mione."  
  
Hermione seemed to be in a daze. Her ice cream had been reduced to a soup, but she still hadn't eaten it. Her eyes were glazed, her cheeks flushed. Tiny wrinkles were in her forehead, as if she was trying to recall something.  
  
"Hey. Hermione!"  
  
Harry had a sudden urge to dump the ice cream over her head. He blinked.  
  
Why?  
  
Because of.  
  
What?  
  
Just then, Malfoy sauntered in, with his friends/ protectors, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What's wrong with the Mudblood? Did someone Stun her?" Malfoy asked loudly.  
  
Ron lunged. "Don't you call her a MUDBLOOD. You."  
  
Eagerly, Crabbe blocked him.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Ron, are you OK?"  
  
Just then, Hermione woke up. "What is going on?" She asked in a dazed voice.  
  
Malfoy's expression froze.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
Harry slugged him right on the nose.  
  
"Boys, break up the fight, or otherwise I'll have to ask you to go out of the Ice-creamery." Florean said.  
  
They slouched back to their tables.  
  
"What on earth?" Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Why are we here?"  
  
"We're here to eat ice cream. Ron suggested it." Harry said, eyeing her melted cup.  
  
"Oh." Hermione gave a blank smile. "Sorry, just dozed off a little."  
  
Harry noticed that Malfoy was giving Hermione a very weird look.  
  
"What's up with Malfoy?"  
  
"Who knows? I really want to learn the ferret spell." Hermione gazed at her books longingly. "What do you think?"  
  
She was avoiding the question.  
  
Even Harry could tell.  
  
~&*~&*~&*&~*&*~&*&*~&*&*~&*&*~&*&~*&*~&*&*~&*&*~&*&~*&*~  
  
Krum apparated in Hogsmede, casting an apprehensive look around him. The town appeared fairly empty, with only a few people scuttling about.  
  
Quickly, before anyone would recognise him, he ran to Hogwarts.  
  
Surprisingly, although there was a school break, the gates of Hogwarts were still open. It was deserted.  
  
He walked carefully, looking around him.  
  
Carefully, he went through the entrance, the to the Great Hall. Everywhere was silent. His footsteps echoed everywhere.  
  
"Ah, Viktor Krum. What are you doing here?"  
  
Krum spun around.  
  
It was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Good afternoon, Professor." He said nervously. "May I speak to you?"  
  
"Very well. Why not we take this to my office?" Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Dumbledore led him through the halls, and then halted in front of a stone gargoyle. "Cockroach cluster." He said.  
  
The gargoyle split open.  
  
They stepped onto the platform, which went up to Dumbledore's office. "Now, Viktor. Why do you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Sir, I heard that there was an opening for the Defence Against Dark Arts position." Krum said, "is there still an opening for it?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, there is. Alastor Moody decided not to teach after his. ah.. accident, last year."  
  
"Can I have the position?"  
  
"Have you had any experience? It is to my knowledge that Durmstrang didn't teach Defence against Dark Arts, preferring to teach Dark Arts instead."  
  
"Sir. I haff studied greatly about Defence against Dark arts."  
  
Dumbledore gave him a long, piercing look.  
  
"The job's yours." He said finally, after a long silence.  
  
Krum stood up, smiling. "Thank you, Professor. I promise you will not regret it!"  
  
@#%#@%@%#%@%#%@%#%@%#%@%#%@%#%@%#%@%#%@%#%@  
  
Harry dragged his trunk along the ground, trying to lift it up on to the train.  
  
"Ouch, 'Arry." Groaned Ron. "That was my toe!"  
  
"Sorry." Harry gave his trunk a heave, the pushed it up.  
  
The train gave some warning puffs, then the doors closed and they set off.  
  
After finding an empty compartment, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down, discussing the O.W.Ls.  
  
"They aren't really that hard." Hermione said in an assuring tone. "I already did a few practice papers. You just need to know your spells, that's all."  
  
"Won't that be easy." Mumbled Ron, who was in a very foul mood.  
  
Then, they heard a familiar voice from outside the carriage.  
  
"-Not to mention that Father also said that."  
  
"Yes, what did your Father say?" Ron asked sarcastically. "We're dying to know."  
  
Malfoy ignored them, but the trio just walked off.  
  
Ron quirked an eyebrow, "that's the first time that's ever happened."  
  
"Exploding Snap, anyone?" Hermione asked.  
  
~*(~*~(~*~(~*~(~*~(~*~(~*~(~*~(~*~(~*~(~*~(~*~(~*~(~*~(~*~(~*~(~(*~(~*~(  
  
By the time the train pulled into Hogsmeade, everyone had changed into their robes. "Hey, Harry!" Roared Hagrid, waving.  
  
Harry waved back, grinning.  
  
"First years! Here!" Hagrid directed all the new first years to him.  
  
"I'm surprised why Dumbledore hasn't sacked him." Malfoy muttered from behind Harry.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione said venomously.  
  
"Sure, Granger." Malfoy smirked, then headed to a carriage.  
  
"Here! This one's empty!" Ron shouted.  
  
(Use your imagination for the next bit. OK? Cause I've got a slight block about what to write here. just presume they're now in the Great Hall.)  
  
They filed into the Great Hal and took a seat.  
  
Harry noticed many people giving him strange looks. Hermione gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry. People will forget about it."  
  
Harry shook his head. As much as he would like to forget about it himself, he knew it was not going to happen any more than Snape adopting him.  
  
He looked up and the teacher's table. And gasped.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry elbowed her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron, look at the teacher's table!" Harry hissed.  
  
Ron looked up from his glum contemplation of his empty plate, and saw.  
  
"Viktor!" Hermione whispered, looking pale.  
  
Ron frowned. "Shouldn't she be happy about this?" He muttered to Harry, looking envious.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
Hermione had a hand over her mouth. "God."  
  
"Now what?" Ron asked.  
  
"If he is a teacher here. he must have-"  
  
She didn't need to finish her sentence. The three looked at each other awestruck. Krum had quit International Quidditch- for Hermione.  
  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
  
If I do get reviews, I'll update, so please send reviews! :)  
  
SK 


	3. When you fall out of love

How long have I not updated this for?  
  
It has been pretty long, so I guess I'll start updating now.  
  
Thanx for all the reviews, guys! :):):)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hermione buried her head in her arms, wishing to just fade away. She couldn't believe it. KRUM had quit Quidditch for her.  
  
She looked blindly on through the Sorting Ceremony, not even clapping when new Gryffindors came.  
  
She needed to speak to Krum. Urgently.  
  
"Hermione, you're trying to eat your fork." Harry's voice seeped into her brain.  
  
"What?" Hermione tugged the fork out of her mouth. It was empty.  
  
"Oh." She said, embarrassed.  
  
Quickly, she dumped some chicken onto her plate, cutting it up while thinking desperately about what she could possibly do.  
  
Damn it! She wasn't even in love with him. She was in love with DOM, and Krum had quit Quidditch for her. Ugh.  
  
"Are you trying to make mashed chicken or something, chicken mince?" Ron joked, but Hermione wasn't listening.  
  
"BOO!" Ron poked her in the shoulder.  
  
Hermione still kept on cutting, even though her chicken had been reduced to tiny little grains.  
  
"You try it, Harry." Ron muttered.  
  
Harry poked her.  
  
"What? Harry?" Hermione jolted up.  
  
"If you're trying to reduce that chicken into dust, you might as well use your wand. It'll be easier, for one."  
  
"Oh." Hermione scooped up the fine chicken particles with her spoon.  
  
"Why did she hear you, but not me?" Demanded Ron.  
  
Harry shrugged. ~  
  
Hermione threw her fork down as soon as Dumbledore said dinner was over. She raced to Krum.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" She demanded.  
  
"I'm your teacher, Herm-own-ninny!" Krum sounded excited. "Defence Against ze Dark Arts."  
  
"You quit Quidditch for me?" Hermione asked, tremulously. "Oh Viktor."  
  
Krum shuffled his feet. "Um, not quite."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked eagerly. "Can you return back to Bulgaria then?"  
  
"No. I just retired for one year, next year I'll be back full time." Krum said awkwardly.  
  
"That's good. Can't you just-" Hermione stopped. He loved her, although she didn't return his affection, she could at least pretend. "Thanks."  
  
Krum hugged her. "You can go back to Bulgaria next summer, and we could haff heaps of fun. I think zat is ze expression you use, right?"  
  
Hermione nodded moodily, "yeah." ~  
  
That night, she dreamed.  
  
She was in the beach waiting for Dom.  
  
Then he came, but she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Dom? Dom?" Hermione tried to get him to look at her. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. nothing that you can do, MUDBLOOD."  
  
Then his face changed to Malfoy's. Hermione screamed.  
  
She woke up.  
  
What a nightmare.  
  
She shook her head. Why the hell was she thinking of MALFOY?  
  
Her bedclothes were soaked with sweat. She shivered, hugging herself.  
  
It was going to be all right. Surely, it was going to be all right.  
  
~  
  
Ron picked up his cup, taking a deep swig of pumpkin juice. "We have Krum first period. I'd love to see what that idiot teaches."  
  
Harry elbowed Ron. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione stumbled towards her seat, "Ugh! What a bad night's sleep! I woke up like 7 times!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't worry." Hermione was clearly in a bad temper. She sawed through her bacon angrily, her knife making horribly screechy noise that Harry found resembled mermen in the Lake.  
  
"We have defence against dark arts first."  
  
"I know." Hermione said irritably. "Then I have Arithmacy. At least I can look forward to that."  
  
"Wait a moment, Hermione, isn't Krum meant to be your boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, I never friggin' asked him to come to Hogwarts, did I? NO!" Hermione bit viciously into her bacon then spilt half her pumpkin juice on the tablecloth, as her hand was shaking so much.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. It can't be that bad." Ron began. Harry was surprised why Ron spoke for Krum's defence.  
  
"Shut up, Ron! What the hell do you know?" Hermione shoved a slice of toast in her mouth, and then stormed out of the Hall.  
  
Ron stared at her, gaping. "Well, SHE'S in a bad mood."  
  
"Did you have a fight with your girlfriend, Weasel, or is it her time of the month?" A familiar, sneering voice asked.  
  
"Keep your comments to yourself, MALFOY." Spat Ron. "Lets go, Harry."  
  
They filed out.  
  
Malfoy stared after them, shaking his head.  
  
He knew exactly what was going on.  
  
~  
  
Krum swept in, carrying a whole load of textbooks. "Good morning, class!" He said cheerfully.  
  
No one replied.  
  
Krum shrugged, "today, we'll be studying about minor curses- the ones that won't condemn you for life in Azkaban, but can still do a lot of damage." (Presume he's speaking in his Bulgarian accent, OK? I'm not Bulgarian. so it doesn't help.)  
  
"Now, who knows some hexes?"  
  
Harry, feeling sorry for him, stuck up his hand. "The Stunning spell?"  
  
"Very good, Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. That was a lot of points for one question.  
  
"What else?"  
  
Seamus and Dean were fighting with Fred and George's fake wands at the back of the classroom.  
  
Krum's eyes flickered to them, but travelled back to Hermione, eyes pleading.  
  
Hermione reluctantly stuck her hand up. "The Jelly Legs hex?"  
  
"Very good, Ms Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor."  
  
Krum launched into a lecture about curses, the whole class practically drifted to sleep.  
  
"So, are there any questions?" Asked Krum.  
  
Seamus stuck up his hand.  
  
"Yes?" Krum smiled at him, relieved.  
  
"Why the hell are you, a QUIDDITCH player, teaching a bunch of 5th year kids?"  
  
"Seamus, I don't think that was necessary." Harry called back. Krum seemed upset.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Hermione was first to leave, not even speaking to Krum.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry demanded. "What are you trying to prove?"  
  
"Nothing!" Hermione said, storming off.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Let's go, Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head. "We should speak to Krum first."  
  
They approached Krum's desk tentatively. "Are you all right?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right." Krum's voice was bitter.  
  
"You don't sound all right."  
  
Ron was making faces behind Krum, mouthing 'LET'S GO.'  
  
"Why is Herm-own-ninny all angry at me? Did I do something wrong?" Krum asked.  
  
"You quit Quidditch, the one thing you're good at. You SUCK at Defence Against Dark Arts."  
  
"I came first in Durmstrang in Dark Arts!" Krum protested.  
  
"Not the Defence of it, I'll bet." Harry sighed. "Try to make the classes more interesting, if you do want to teach. Maybe bring in a few 'dark creatures'; I think you can order them from some place. Involve the class in more. Make the classes FUN. You could even include Quidditch!"  
  
Krum raised his head a little. "Do you think I can?"  
  
Harry gave him an encouraging smile. "Go for it. I have to go now; I have Divination. say, do you think you can coach the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Krum shrugged, looking very relieved.  
  
~  
  
Harry and Ron settled on the pouffes in front of Professor Trelawney, who was assembling several crystal balls.  
  
"Today, you'll be learning advanced crystal gazing. this is when you can see large bits of the upcoming future. or even to the past. You have to open your mind a relieve your memories, cast out what you want to know to the crystal ball."  
  
Crystal balls appeared in front of each person.  
  
Harry looked into his, trying to clear his mind, but he was thinking of Hermione. Why was she so off?  
  
"I can see mist, more mist and MORE mist." Ron said breathily, imitating Professor Trelawney. "Your future is very clouded."  
  
Harry choked back a snort. Then he frowned. He was actually seeing something in his crystal ball.  
  
It was Hermione, kissing someone who definitely was NOT Krum. The blonde haired boy reminded Harry strangely of Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly, the images changed. The boy advanced on her with a wand. He shouted an incantation.  
  
Hermione fell back senseless.  
  
Suddenly, Harry could hear Hermione's voice in his mind. "I keep on seeing him, I don't know why! No one has ever looked at me like that." There was a sob. "I can't see his face. I can't even recall what he looks like! I love him, Ron, I truly do. More than I can ever love."  
  
Hermione's voice was cut off.  
  
Harry found that he had toppled off his pouffe, and his connection with the ball had vanished.  
  
"My dear boy!" Professor Trelawney hurried over to him. "What did you see?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nothing, Professor." He said shakily.  
  
He knew what Hermione was going to say. She loved the boy more than she could ever love Ron, or Krum, or anyone else, for that matter.  
  
Hermione was in danger- because that stranger, Harry had a feeling that the blonde headed boy was Malfoy.  
  
~  
  
OK!  
  
How great was that? ^_~  
  
Please review!  
  
Wev. 


	4. Malfoy

Ok. Here is the next, weird, totally off chapter. Please review. please :):)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the weird storyline!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````` Chapter 4  
  
"Come on, dear boy. How are your Divination skills meant to develop if you don't even let a expert to decipher your visions?" Professor Trelawney demanded, sounding uncharacteristically unfluttery.  
  
"I didn't see anything." Muttered Harry, keeping his eyes glued to his crystal ball.  
  
She heaved an annoyed sigh, then walked to Parvarti and Lavender.  
  
"Hey, Harry, what did you see?" Ron whispered.  
  
"I'll talk to you after class." Harry muttered.  
  
~  
  
"So, what did you see?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I saw Hermione- with Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"They were um, kissing."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron looked enraged. "Does Krum know?"  
  
"Most likely not." Harry said, "I think that is why Hermione's so off these days. She was dating Malfoy on the side, I think he put a memory charm on her, cause she doesn't seem to know what happened."  
  
"Well, what should we do about it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"NOTHING?"  
  
Harry nodded, "we should see what is really happening first." He warned.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
"Ms Granger!"  
  
Hermione felt someone shaking her shoulder. Looking up, she saw her Arithmacy professor.  
  
"Sorry, Professor." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  
  
She heard Malfoy snicker behind her. "Getting beauty sleep, huh, Granger?"  
  
"Unlike some people, I don't need it." Hermione retorted, concentrating on the board.  
  
"If anyone needs it, its you, Mudblood." Hissed Pansy Parkinson when the teacher had his back turned.  
  
Hermione simply ignored the comment, focusing on the board.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, as you have so many comments to make, please solve this equation." The Professor boomed.  
  
Malfoy quickly gave the answer, and then sent Hermione a smirk.  
  
Hermione looked away. Strangely, the sight of Malfoy seemed to turn her on. But that was impossible. She told herself. He's a SLYTHERIN JERK.  
  
When the bell rang, Hermione gratefully packed up her books and was about to leave when the Professor tapped her on the shoulder. "Ms Granger, you seem to be lacking energy these days." He said kindly, "if you want, give this note to Professor Snape and hopefully, he'll brew up a Pep-up potion for you." He scrawled a quick message on a piece of parchment, and then handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, giving the Professor a grateful smile before running out of the classroom.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
"Hey, Mione!" Harry and Ron waved to her to sit down at Lunch.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said, sitting down beside Ron, helping herself to the stew, which was on the table.  
  
"Are you all right, Mione?" Ron asked. Harry jabbed him with an elbow.  
  
"Yes, why?" Hermione gave them a curious look.  
  
"No reason." Harry said quickly, glaring at Ron.  
  
Ron whipped out his timetable. "We have Defence Against Dark Arts next!"  
  
"Hooray." Hermione said darkly, looking at her stew.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at Hermione. Ron opened his mouth, but Harry elbowed him.  
  
Sighing, Ron ate his stew. "Barking mad," he muttered.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
Surprisingly, Krum seemed to have a pretty good lesson in plan. A big cage stood beside the door, where the things inside seemed to be making a lot of noise.  
  
As soon as everyone was seated, Krum heaved the cage up to the table, muscles rippling. "I guess everyone is wondering what is in the cage."  
  
Dean smirked, leaning over to Seamus to whisper something into his ear.  
  
"What is inside are Swedish goblins. Each on of you will be in your cubicle, with a goblin. If it is any assurance, the goblins cannot get out of the cubicle. If you need any help, shoot up red sparks by saying 'Rougispracus' practice with me."  
  
The class seemed to be slightly interested, even Hermione. They all got out their wands and repeated the word.  
  
"Fery well. Can everyone get in 2 lines?"  
  
The class did so silently, wondering what was to happen next. Krum waved his wand, muttering an incantation. Walls began to separate each person. Everyone had approximately 3m2 of space to themselves.  
  
Carefully, Krum lifted up the cage and began to pull out the goblins.  
  
Harry got a particularly nasty looking goblin, which made a face at him and instantly tried to run out of the cubicle.  
  
At the entrance, the air crackled and spat the goblin back in. Furious, the goblin turned onto Harry, saying something in his language.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry said, getting out his wand.  
  
Grinning, the goblin ducked, and the spell sailed over its head and smashed into the wand.  
  
Frantically, Harry tried all the curses he knew, but the goblin ducked them every time.  
  
"Furnunculus!" Harry shouted frantically, using the Jelly legs curse. The goblin wobbled about for a while, but snarled and rushed at him after the curse wore off. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Harry forgot that the goblin wasn't holding anything, so the curse didn't work. "Impedimenta!"  
  
That froze the goblin temporarily. Harry tried to sneak past it, heading for the entrance, but the magic threw him back into the goblin, which had recovered and was currently looking very angry.  
  
"Uh oh." Harry muttered, "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
A silver stag came out of his wand, Harry's panic dissolved a little.  
  
But the goblin barrelled right into it, and the stag took one last look at Harry before it vanished.  
  
Harry sighed. He had run out of legal curses to use. His mind scrambled for a few more spells. anything.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry cried desperately. His spell hit the goblin and the goblin hovered above the ground, snarling at him.  
  
Quickly, before he lost control, Harry directed it above the wall and let it splat down towards the ground on the other side.  
  
"Very good, very good!" Krum congratulated, picking up the dazed goblin and putting it back in its cage. "You are the first one to free yourself from the goblin!" He undid the spell. Harry stumbled out, feeling a bit disorientated.  
  
"You can go around and see the others, if you want." Krum said, hefting up the cage.  
  
Curiously, Harry walked down the aisle. Ron was next to him, it seemed that his goblin was even nastier. It shot bolts of magic at him. Ron's robes were dotted with tiny holes.  
  
Harry tried to signal for Ron's attention, but Ron was busily trying to put out the fire that the goblin had set on his robes.  
  
Hermione's cubicle was next. It seemed that Hermione was worst off than any of them. Her goblin was on her shoulders, whacking her with her wand, which Hermione was frantically trying to get. When Hermione finally got hold of the wand, she stunned the goblin, and desperately threw it against the barrier.  
  
Krum rushed to her cubicle. "You've done it! Congratulations!" Quickly, he picked up the goblin and threw it into the cage with Harry's goblin, and then he undid the barrier spell, letting Hermione through.  
  
"Ugh!" Hermione shook out her hair, and then retied it. "What were we meant to learn from that?"  
  
Seamus, however, seemed to be getting along quite well with his goblin, and was talking to it.  
  
"Finnegan! You're meant to attack it, not converse with it!" Krum said, exasperated.  
  
"Its teaching me Gobbledegook!" Protested Seamus.  
  
"I don't care if it's teaching you how to fly! Attack it!" Krum said acidly.  
  
Seamus shrugged, then relayed Krum's request to the goblin. It nodded, allowing Seamus to stun it.  
  
"Here. Can I go now?" Seamus asked.  
  
Krum sighed, then picked up the goblin and freed the barrier spell.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
"What did you learn out of that lesson?" Krum asked his weary, worn out class after he collected all the goblins.  
  
"Never take Defence against Dark Arts?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Interestingly, the rest of the class seemed to be pretty taken by the lesson. Everyone shot up their hands.  
  
"Swedish goblins are actually very intellectual. They have a relatively high IQ, that makes them hard to defeat." Dean said, shooting a glance at Neville, who had been the only one who couldn't defeat his goblin. Neville looked dazed.  
  
"Um, yes. What did you learn about defeating goblins? What spell was most effective?" Krum demanded.  
  
"The Stunning spell." Ron said.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." Parvarti said impishly, looking flirtatiously at Harry, who looked away.  
  
"Nothing." Neville muttered.  
  
Just then, the bell rang, and the class dispersed. "Look up 10 hexes that work effectively on goblins. You are dismissed."  
  
Just as Harry went out the door, Krum stopped him. "Thanks for the advice, Potter."  
  
"No problems." Harry said, Krum was a decent sort, really. He wasn't sure about Malfoy though.  
  
~  
  
Hermione seemed totally slumped at breakfast the next day, Pig flew up overhead and landed on her head.  
  
"Come off, Pig." Ron said exasperatedly, "Mione, shake your head."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked sleepily.  
  
"Are you all right, Mione?" Harry asked, "You don't seem yourself these days."  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione said, "just a little tired."  
  
"You always seem a little tired," Ron said sharply, "do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I'm OK, Ron," She said in a final tone, and then she took a black flask out of her bad, taking a tiny sip out of it. Immediately, she seemed more revitalised.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Pep-up potion." Hermione said, wiping her mouth with a tissue.  
  
"We have Care of Magical Creatures next," Harry said, checking his time table, "are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"YES," Hermione said, eyes flashing, "please stop acting like I'm a car crash victim!" She stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Malfoy's definitely gotten into her," Ron muttered, glaring at Hermione's back.  
  
~  
  
"What's wrong, Granger? Have you broken up with your boyfriends?" Pansy Parkinson sneered when she saw Hermione was in one side of the class, while Ron and Harry were at the other.  
  
Hermione refused to dignify an answer, pretending to be very interested in the dirt.  
  
"What's the matter, Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, smirking, "time of the month?"  
  
She bit her lip, narrowing her eyes. No one's saying anything. Nothing is wrong. She told herself sternly.  
  
She just couldn't concentrate these days, she always, always thought about HIM. When her mind wasn't on him, it was on MALFOY. There was something wrong with her.  
  
The worst thing was she couldn't bring herself to speak to Harry or Ron. It was as if they weren't friends anymore. Ron's crush on her didn't help at all. If Ron knew she was sure, he'd be furious.  
  
Sometimes, she wished she had never gone to Bulgaria, that way, she wouldn't be the flaky person she was now.  
  
Other times, she chided herself at being so unfaithful to Dom. She loved him. She was sure of it.  
  
But. Hermione had never been sure of one thing. Did he love her back?  
  
Hagrid came out, with a couple of furry golden things cradled in his arms.  
  
After a closer look, Hermione saw they weren't furry. They were feathery.  
  
"Baby griffins!" Hagrid said cheerfully.  
  
"You're to work in pairs for this." Hagrid began.  
  
Immediately, all the Gryffindors darted to the Gryffindors and all the Slytherins huddled together.  
  
"But. Professor Dumbledore is working towards a Slytherin/Gryffindor peace between th' two houses, so, you have to pair up with another house."  
  
The Slytherins and Gryffindors backed up, glaring slit eyed at each other.  
  
"Um, I'll pair up with Hermione." Malfoy said quickly, grabbing Hermione's arm.  
  
Hermione looked pointedly at his hand, Malfoy flushed, then withdrew it. "Let's get the griffin then." He mumbled.  
  
Ron looked insanely furious.  
  
"Very good, Hermione, Malfoy. Now, would the rest of yer PLEASE pair up?" Hagrid asked pleadingly.  
  
No one made a move.  
  
Hermione picked up an adorable baby griffin, cuddling it.  
  
It looked fairly sweet tempered, unlike some of the others, and gave little meowing sounds from its beak.  
  
Hagrid cleared his throat. "Very well. Crabbe, go with Parvarti."  
  
Parvarti looked enraged, but obeyed grudgingly.  
  
"Lavender, Goyle. Harry, Pansy. Millicent, Ron." By the time everyone was paired up, everyone was less than happy.  
  
"Ouch! The damn thing nipped me!" Pansy complained, immediately dropping the griffin on Harry's arms.  
  
Millicent was watching as Ron tried to pick up a feathery bundle, laughing meanly every time he dropped the feathery thing back.  
  
Hermione's griffin, however, was willingly eating the piece of meat jerky that was being offered.  
  
"Now, ain't that nice?" Hagrid asked the class.  
  
Nearly everyone was suffering from bleeding fingers, dripping blood on the griffin's golden feathers. Only two pairs got relatively agreeable griffins.  
  
"They're so soft!" Hermione said speculatively, stroking the griffin's feathery body. Malfoy looked on boredly.  
  
"This semester, yer'll be with the very griffin yer holdin' now." Hagrid explained, as practically everyone groaned, "yer'll be given collars with the griffin's name on it, the collars will not be able to be removed by anyone other than the griffin's owners."  
  
Pansy, who looked like she wanted to make a switch, scowled angrily.  
  
"Yer'll all be writing a paper on yer griffin, and yer have to make a ideal environment for it t' grow up in." Hagrid explained, "in the essay, yer to explain what griffins do, what griffins eat, basically, write a 2 foot parchment on griffins."  
  
After Hagrid had explained the assignment, the pairs were given the collars, which they put around the griffin.  
  
"Aren't you a sweet little thing?" Hermione cooed to the griffin, which had fallen asleep.  
  
"Great, we've got a dumb, doped up griffin." Malfoy said sourly.  
  
"Better than a griffin which scratches out your eyes," Hermione retorted, giving Crabbe a pointed look. Crabbe had four parallel scratches down his face. "You try carrying it."  
  
Hermione carefully transferred the baby griffin into Malfoy's arms. The griffin stirred at little, then turned.  
  
Malfoy had the queerest expression on his face, Hermione gave a smile, "griffins give a feeling of strength and vigilance to its owner."  
  
"It gives you strength?" Malfoy asked, snapping out his daze.  
  
"Maybe," Hermione carefully took the griffin out of Malfoy's arms, the cradled it, "its so cute!"  
  
"Good, as you like it so much, you take care of it." Malfoy said hurriedly.  
  
Hermione smirked, "think you're going to get out of it that easy? You chose me as your partner, that's fine with me, as long as you pull your weight. You write the draft reports, I'll finalize it. Don't even think about writing a crappy or short report, 'cause I'll make you write it again. If you don't pull your weight, I'll just go to Hagrid and tell him."  
  
Malfoy glared at her.  
  
She shrugged, smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" He snapped.  
  
"You know what, Malfoy? This is going to be very fun!" Hermione said gleefully, putting the griffin back in its cage.  
  
"I'll bet." Malfoy muttered, glaring at her.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````  
  
Hermione had exited the class quickly as soon as the bell rang, Ron glared after her. "She's HAPPY about working with Malfoy."  
  
Harry sighed, "there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
"Yes we can," Ron said, "get Malfoy."  
  
Ron stalked up to Malfoy, who had just put back the cage containing his griffin. "What do you want, Weasley?" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"What do you want out of Hermione, huh?" Ron demanded.  
  
Malfoy smirked, "nothing. Unless you want me to want something from her."  
  
"Malfoy, if you do anything to her." Ron said threateningly.  
  
"Trust me, I won't be doing anything to her that she doesn't want me to do, Weasley." Malfoy sneered, "remember that."  
  
Ron was just about to grab his wand when a big hand stopped him. It was Hagrid.  
  
"I don't want any trouble, Ron." He said gruffly, then turned to Malfoy, "if you cause any trouble, I still have Moody's ferret spell in handy."  
  
Malfoy scowled, then sauntered off.  
  
Ron watched him go. "He's going to do something. I know it." He said flatly.  
  
"C'mon, let's go, Ron." Harry said quietly, "we don't want to be late for Professor Sprout."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````  
  
Wow! That is like the longest chapter I ever wrote, so you people out there better review ^_~  
  
Thanks to all the people who did review!  
  
~Wev~* 


	5. A little walk

Thanks for all the reviews, people :):) Glad you like the story!  
  
~  
  
Hermione looked at her two friends cautiously over the Snap Flower that she was tending. Ron was red in the face, while Harry looked pale.  
  
"You were nearly late!" She hissed. "What kept you?"  
  
"Mal-" Ron was about to say when Harry elbowed him. "Hagrid! He wanted to show us a um, Skrewt."  
  
"A Skrewt?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "I thought he disposed of all of those."  
  
Harry glared at Ron.  
  
"Oh, he did, didn't he? It was a picture." Ron said hastily, wincing at his answer.  
  
"Hagrid showed you a picture of a skrewt?" Hermione said, looking unconvinced. "What were you going to say first, Ron? You said Ma or something."  
  
"Malfunction!" Harry said quickly, "The anti-burglar charms had malfunctioned!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Sometimes I don't get you." She said wryly, pulling her hand out of the way just as the flower attempted to bite her hand. "Why would Hagrid have anti-burglar charms?"  
  
"To protect the griffins." Ron said automatically. "They're really valuable, you know. People use their feathers because if you hold a griffin feather, it strengthens your body and mind."  
  
"You've actually been reading, Ron!" Hermione congratulated.  
  
Ron flushed.  
  
"Who'd want to get near those nasty creatures anyway? My griffin nearly tore my skin off. Nasty creatures, they are." Seamus said, over hearing their conversations.  
  
"My griffin was pretty docile."  
  
"I can't believe Hagrid made us work with the Slytherins!" Ron muttered.  
  
"Actually, I think peace between Slytherins and the Gryffindors may be pretty good." Hermione thought aloud.  
  
The others looked at her as if she was crazy. "Do you know what you're even SAYING?" Ron demanded. "You are saying that the Slytherins should be our friends! Snape should be NICE."  
  
"I didn't say that." Hermione said calmly. "What I mean, is that if we don't punch each other out for a change, that doesn't mean we're half crazy. Its not like we want to launch into a major fight or anything."  
  
Ron shook his head. "You're barking mad, Hermione. What did you do to yourself in summer?"  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
Harry and Ron shook their heads. They knew perfectly well what had gone on 'that summer'.  
  
~  
  
Harry and Ron actually looked forward to the next Divination lesson. Ron was practically bouncing up and down all through Transfiguration, itching to get out of his seat the moment class ended.  
  
"C'mon, Harry! Divination next!" Ron said, running.  
  
Hermione walked past sedately. "I never knew you like Divination so much, Ron." She muttered.  
  
"New interests." Harry said hastily, before Ron practically dragged him away.  
  
Hermione looked after them with an odd expression on her face. "Ah." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"You know what, Harry, I think you're actually a 'Seer'! You have talent for this, Harry." Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
"I bet I do." Harry said, trying to drag Ron back.  
  
They climbed the ladder, Ron practically falling off because he was bouncing too much.  
  
"Geez, Ron. You're shaking the ladder!" Harry groaned, as his hand slipped off the rope again.  
  
Unsurprisingly, they were the first ones in the classroom. "What are we learning today, Prof?" Ron asked Professor Trelawney eagerly.  
  
"We're revising on Crystal Ball seeing techniques." Professor Trelawney said in a misty voice.  
  
Ron bounded over to Harry. "Did you hear that, Harry? We're doing Crystal Balls again!"  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
When everyone came into class, Professor Trelawney handed out the Crystal Balls.  
  
"I was crystal gazing yesterday, do you know what I saw?" Professor Trelawney asked mistily.  
  
Parvati and Lavender looked enraptured, as did Ron. Harry noted tiredly.  
  
"Death, my dears. Death was staring at me right in the face. It is looming over the castle, ready to take a fresh new victim." Professor Trelawney eyed Harry pointedly. "I think SOME of us should be more away of the clairvoyant vibrations going on around them. The tides are changing. Death is near, my dears!"  
  
"Doesn't she ever get tired of saying that?" Harry muttered.  
  
"Shh!" Ron said, "I'm trying to listen!"  
  
Harry concluded that Ron was approaching insanity.  
  
"Gaze into the crystal ball. Reach into the inner depths of your soul. See, my dears! Blank out your minds."  
  
Harry saw a vision forming. It was Malfoy, looking troubled. He was staring at a photo of Hermione. Then there was Hermione, crying as she faced a beach. Krum appeared, dressed in his Quidditch uniform.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you, Harry." Malfoy said softly at the same time Hermione and Krum spoke.  
  
"Under power!" Krum was gasping. "Deceive."  
  
"Run. Harry! RUN!!!!" Hermione screamed. Their voices echoed all around the crystal ball.  
  
Suddenly, Harry saw dizzying visions. Hermione slapping Malfoy, striding away, then it changed to Hermione and Malfoy kissing passionately, while Krum watched on the sidelines, scowling. Suddenly, the visions vanished, replaced by a single white rose, held by Hermione. She placed it down on a coffin.  
  
"Who killed him?" Harry heard someone say.  
  
"Voldemort." Hermione whispered.  
  
~  
  
"Harry? Harry?" He felt icy cold water run down his face.  
  
He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. Someone slapped his face, shaking his shoulder.  
  
All he could see was the crystal ball.  
  
~  
  
Harry had been in a coma for a month, now, never waking up.  
  
Hermione constantly visited him, crying.  
  
The Slytherin Quidditch team played the Ravenclaw team, but the Gryffindor team withdrew. They couldn't survive one minute in the Quidditch pitch without their Seeker.  
  
"He's alive. His heart beats, he breathes." Madam Pomfrey told a troubled Dumbledore. "He's in a sleep. I don't know how to wake him up."  
  
"This can't be for any longer." Professor McGonagall rapped out to the Gryffindor Quidditch team sternly. "We must hold trials to find a new Keeper and Seeker."  
  
"But Professor-"  
  
"I am as distressed about the incident as you are. It can't be helped." McGonagall said softly. "Think about it this way. Would Harry have wanted you to stop playing Quidditch?"  
  
So the Gryffindor trials were held. Second years, 3rd years, 4th years, 5th years, 6th years, 7th years all flocked to try out for the glory of being the Seeker or the Keeper.  
  
"Some of these dolts can't even catch." Angelina Johnson, who was the Quidditch captain, said exasperatedly as she threw a ball to an eager 2nd year.  
  
Colin Creevy's broomstick went beserk as he tried to catch a ball. The Quaffle ended up hitting him on the head.  
  
Even Ron tried out, catching the balls perfectly.  
  
"I have talent for this!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Well, isn't it good that Harry's in a coma now?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't mean it that way." Ron said, flushing.  
  
"Potter was never that good a seeker anyway." Said a 6th year Gryffindor with a swagger in his step, who turned his broom round and round before he caught any ball. Although he never missed, the Gryffindor team rejected him. They had no need for a braggart.  
  
So the final decisions were made. Ron as seeker, Seamus was Keeper.  
  
"Way cool, mate!" Seamus said, slapping hands with Ron.  
  
"Well, isn't it so nice that Harry's in a coma now?" Hermione said shrilly, storming away.  
  
All the Gryffindors watched as she stalked off, undoubtly to the hospital wing.  
  
"She's got the idea totally wrong." Ron said flatly.  
  
~  
  
Hermione sat by Harry's bed, looking at him anxiously. "Harry, wake up!" She pleaded.  
  
Looking around, she checked that no one was in, and then put her wand right at Harry's heart, sending red sparks.  
  
Harry's whole body convulsed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry's eyes blinked. "Hermione? Hermione!"  
  
"Harry! You're up!" Hermione said eagerly. "Listen. The Gryffindor team has chosen a new Seeker to replace you! You have to get up!"  
  
Harry was murmuring something softly. Hermione had to put her ear right to his mouth to hear.  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry whispered. "I saw you.Voldemort- has- plans- to- kill-"  
  
Harry slumped back, eyes closed.  
  
"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione gave a frustrated sigh. "Wake up! What did you just say?"  
  
Ron and Seamus, who was listening at the Hospital Wing door, shook their heads. "Barking mad." Ron said.  
  
~  
  
Hermione raced straight to Professor McGonagall's office. "Harry woke, but he's fallen asleep again."  
  
"He did?" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Can I see Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked breathlessly.  
  
"Did Potter say something." McGonagall said, eyes wide.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"In that case, we have to go immediately." The Professor rose.  
  
~  
  
End of chapter!!!!!  
  
The plot's thickening. Mystery deepens.  
  
Ok. Stuffed up, but anyway! Please review. please, please, please. Even flamers!!!  
  
Wev. 


End file.
